lightning28335sfandomcom-20200214-history
Transformers Animated
Five Autobots (Optimus Prime, Bumblebee, Ratchet, Prowl, and Bulkhead) find the fabled Allspark only to become a part of the long-lasting battle between the Autobots and their enemies, the evil Decepticons. A space battle ends up stranding the Autobots in futuristic Detroit (The year is never specified other than taking place in the future probably between the year 2050 but no later than the 22nd century) where they take on roles akin to that of superheroes, fighting both Decepticons and human supervillains. The story takes place in Detroit, and the Transfomers' battle is renewed in this future city on Earth. Instead of being known as the Motor City, it has now become the Robot City due to Dr. Isaac Sumdac's non-alien robotic creations. Sari Sumdac, his eight-year-old daughter, is the main human character that the Autobots saved when they landed on Earth. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Transformers_Animated&action=edit&section=2 edit Season 1 In the first season, Megatron's disembodied head was revived, and worked with Isaac Sumdac, under the disguise of an Autobot, to rebuild his body. This usually involved incidents such as the creation of the Dinobots and Soundwave. Finally, the Decepticons Lugnut and Blitzwing manage to revive Megatron with Sari's stolen key. Megatron killed Starscream and fought the Autobots, a battle that ended with Isaac Sumdac captured and the AllSpark seemingly destroyed, its fragments scattered all over the city of Detroit. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Transformers_Animated&action=edit&section=3 edit Season 2 In the second season, the Autobot Elite Guard (consisting of Ultra Magnus, Sentinel Prime, and Jazz) came to Earth to retrieve the AllSpark, only to learn of its destruction. When they were about to take the earth-bound Autobots back to Cybertron, Starscream was resurrected by an allspark fragment, and proved to the Elite Guard of the Decepticon activity on the planet, as well as the remaining fragments of the AllSpark. Throughout the season, the Autobots continued to retrieve fragments of the AllSpark, and all the while meeting new friends and foes. Meanwhile, the Decepticons continued to construct a Space Bridge to reach Cybertron, and by the end of the season, completed it. The ensuing battle resulted in Megatron and Starscream's head immobile in space, and the loss of Autobots Blurr and Omega Supreme (who was revealed to be the Autobot ship). Meanwhile, Sari discovers she does not have any proof that she is Sumdac's daughter or even if she exists, so she was evicted from Sumdac Tower and ended up living with the Autobots. At the end of the season, Sari eventually discovers she isn't just a human, but a Cybertronian. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Transformers_Animated&action=edit&section=4 edit Season 3 In the third and final season, Decepticons are battling the Autobots for control of Space Bridges everywhere, hoping to join in Megatron's planned invasion from last season. Megatron and Starscream are soon freed from the depths of space and manage to take control of Omega Supreme. It is meanwhile revealed that Sari is a techno-organic being created from Isaac Sumdac's DNA and a protoform ("basic frame" of a Cybertronian), but only after Sari drains the Key of its powers when she upgrades herself into a teenage body. Megatron and Starscream come to Earth and attempt to kill the Autobots, only to end up on an endless random warping cycle. Isaac Sumdac and Bulkhead continued to work on a Space Bridge, whilst the fugitive Wasp comes to Earth for revenge on Bumblebee. Wasp escapes, and Shockwave is revealed to be a spy to the whole of Cybertron. Shockwave escapes with Ultra Magnus' hammer, and leaves behind a mortally wounded Ultra Magnus. Sentinel Prime, who had come to Earth to catch Wasp, returns to Cybertron with the captured Lugnut, Blitzwing, Swindle, and two Starscream clones, but Lugnut and Swindle escape, and Lugnut finds Megatron, Starscream, and Omega Supreme. Shockwave brings them Arcee (who contains Omega's activation codes), and soon three clones of Omega Supreme are created, in Lugnut's likeness. The final battle results in the deaths of Prowl and Starscream, and Megatron is captured and brought to Cybertron by the Autobots and Sari, who are hailed as heroes upon arrival.